Never Forgotten
by Dr. Hack
Summary: One boy... one girl... one destiny... Never Forgotten! TAKUMI
1. The Beginning of a New Adventure

Never Forgotten - Chapter One - The Beginning of a New Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Light surrounded darkness in a great battle. Takuya ran into the dark circle engraved in the centre of the temple and yelled. His yell of anger made a sound that shattered glass and collapsed buildings. Takuya was not worried a bit of what would happen to his friends. He was trapped in the Digital World and he didn't know his way out. His body began to levitate. Tears slipped away from his eyelashes. His body was trembling with fear. There was so much that he wanted to know, but couldn't figure out. Izumi's face brightened with fear. She couldn't bear the sight of Takuya, one of her best friends, being tormented by the darkness. Junpei was preoccupied with Tomoki, Neemon and Bokomon. They were trying to calm Patamon down.   
  
Takuya looked to his side and the first thing he saw was Kouji. His vision was beginning to blur. With his last few glances he turned over to Izumi and smiled, and then his body started to decay. His life was coming to an end. Takuya's last fragments blasted into a million pieces and got caught in the wind, swarming around in the cool night breeze like chaff on a fresh wind. That was the last of Takuya. Izumi's eyes began to shed tears. Kouji supported Izumi and told her to get a hold of herself. Izumi ignored him, and everyone else, for she had lost someone more important to her than the rest of the chosen children.  
  
Days passed by quickly. There was no doubt about Takuya's death, but Izumi would always deny the fact that it was true, for she would catch glimpses of Takuya's spirit at night as the other chosen children were asleep.   
  
One night, the chosen children made camp, and cooked meat apples on top of the blazing fire. Sweat engulfed Izumi as she looked all around herself and spotted black shadows that were camouflaged by the dark forest. The chosen children slowly began to fade away into a deep sleep, except for Izumi, who would wait for the return of Takuya's spirit. Izumi's eyes started to weaken and close every now and then.  
  
She couldn't wait any longer so she decided to venture off into the forest, alone. As she walked into the dark forest she heard howls and dry leaves being crushed beneath her feet. Goosebumps began to appear on the surface of Izumi's tender skin. Her eyes weakened again, and she was going to faint. Her hands were numb and her legs were frizzy and frozen. She couldn't think anymore. Her body collapsed in the middle of the forest, where unexpected events occurred.  
  
"Who are you? Pathetic intruder!" a weird dark figure screeched with anger and kicked Izumi away from the centre of what seemed to be a circle engraved in the ground.  
  
"My name's Izumi, who are you?" Izumi's face went blank and her body began to tremble with fear that she never felt before.   
  
"That does not concern you!" The dark figure became slightly darker.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I, when I can destroy you?" laughed the dark figure.  
  
"Get away from me you creep!" Izumi gave off a big scream, signaling the other chosen children. The dark figure laughed even louder than he laughed before. His laughter sent innocent birds winging from their perches in dark trees and into the night sky. Izumi was scared and wanted to escape.  
  
"Did you guys hear that?" Kouji got up and rubbed his eyes, regaining his vision.  
  
"Sure did!" Junpei and Tomoki spoke as one.  
  
"Who do you think it was?" Kouji looked worried, and presumed it was Izumi.  
  
"Not sure," Tomoki replied, "But it sure didn't sound like a boy. It must have been a girl that screamed. Do you guys think it might have been Izumi?"  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking!" Kouji responded looking worried. Junpei gave an angry look and faced Tomoki. They all nodded and ran into the dark forest in search of Izumi. When the boys reached the current location of Izumi, they watched, feeling useless in the situation. Izumi was lying down on the ground as the dark figure had his heavy foot on her chest.  
  
"He's going to kill her!" Junpei quickly evolved into his human spirit. Kouji and Tomoki did the same.   
  
"Do not interfere, foolish, insignificant, and futile specimens," the dark figure raised his claw threatening the chosen children.  
  
"No way!" Tomoki yelled, "We got to help our friend."  
  
"Why don't I help you, by sending you with your friend to the Digimon graveyard?! Ahahaha!"  
  
"Stop! Please stop!" Izumi said with her weak voice. Those last words brought with them the sun shooting out of the horizon and the forest was engulfed with everlasting light. The dark figure was exposed to the chosen children. "Ta... Ta... Ta... Takuya?" Izumi forced a smile on her face.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Takuya asked with an evil voice and eyes that gleamed with darkness and crimson highlights.  
  
"You don't remember us?" Izumi released herself from the force of Takuya's foot. "We're friends, don't you remember?"  
  
"Do not speak rubbish, for I do not resemble the Takuya you used to know."  
  
"You speak the truth, but I know deep inside, you really are Takuya, the one we used to know and the one we will always know."  
  
"Be silent!" Takuya walked away from the presence of the chosen children and looked back with a frown on his rough face. "I'll be seeing you soon, but for now I must carry on the orders of my master and clear all the data from this world, leaving nothing but the core of this worthless piece of junk. My master and I will rule the universe. Hahaha!" Takuya took off into the sky and vanished into the trees. 


	2. Code Name: Ender

Never Forgotten - Chapter Two - Code Name: Ender  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Dark, bruised clouds swarmed like vapor beneath the floating citadel. Spirits circled the infernal bastion ominously, with no apparent end. The gate of the mysterious citadel was decorated with bad-luck charms that would curse you at first sight.  
  
A giant firebird Digimon shot out of the sky and landed on the citadel's grounds. Two armed Digimon guards stepped up and presented themselves to Takuya.  
  
"Welcome back, great sovereign," the two guards bowed their heads in reverence.  
  
"Where is he?" Ardhamon raised his voice in anger.  
  
"Whom do you speak of?" one of the guards spoke with fear flooding his heart.  
  
"The one you call, Great Sovereign of The Digital World!" Ardhamon expressed his impatience with his great rage.  
  
"Oh, him, right this way." The second guard ran off with no hesitation, leaving his friend guard to deal with Ardhamon. Ardhamon wasn't impressed with the coward's behavior, so he quickly drew out his right claw and slashed the coward. Blood spattered in every direction. Ardhamon returned his attention to the remaining guard and growled in anger. "Like I was saying, follow me," the guard beckoned, more nervous than ever. Ardhamon instantly reacted by walking by the guard's side.  
  
Ardhamon's footsteps sounded like they were boulders being crushed in the ground. His breath weakened the fresh air in the atmosphere. His arms swung back and forth as he walked at a slow pace. Ardhamon's evil eyes scanned the citadel's features. Every time he saw something he didn't like, he would growl and his revolting breath would steam out of his mouth, in between his wretched teeth, and into the fresh air.   
  
The guard tried to stay in front of Ardhamon, just in case. Ardhamon followed faster and soon became in the lead. "Hurry up!" Ardhamon yelled at the guard.  
  
"I... I... I think you can make it on your own from here..." the guard stammered and pointed towards a door.  
  
"Thanks for nothing!" Ardhamon looked down and shot the guard a nasty look, "Goodbye!" Ardhamon raised his arm and formed a small plasma beam in between his claws. He released the energy and blasted the guard into dust.  
  
Ardhamon changed back to Takuya. He walked up to the door and swung it open, revealing the Great Sovereign of The Digital World.  
  
"Welcome Takuya!" the sovereign laughed, without humor.  
  
"Well?" Takuya clenched his teeth and stared the sovereign in the eye.  
  
"Yes, yes, I remember." the sovereign pulled out a piece of paper from his black vest's inner pocket and handed it to Takuya.  
  
"Is that it?" Takuya asked with doubt.  
  
"Not really! You still have many obstacles to overcome my lad."  
  
"I see. So when does the ceremony of annihilation begin, master?"  
  
"Don't call me master anymore, for you have matched my power."  
  
"I don't quite understand you." Takuya opened the paper and found a little note that read: I am not the master any more... we are the masters...  
  
"Now do you understand?" the sovereign stood up and stumbled on his chair. He scowled and cursed the chair and returned his attention to Takuya.  
  
"Yes I understand... so what do I call you instead?"  
  
"You can call me... Annihilator!" Annihilator laughed again without humor.  
  
Annihilator was a bit taller than Takuya. He wore black boots and wristbands, and his hair was black, with shades of yellow, that was spiked upwards. His eyes were tinted with red and had black highlights.  
  
"All we need now is to rename you," Annihilator mentioned as he got into a thinking pose.  
  
"Why would I need to rename-" Takuya was cut short by Annihilator's interruption.  
  
"I've got it! You will now be known as... Ender!" Annihilator smiled and noticed Takuya breaking in rage.  
  
"Yes! I am now Ender!" Ender laughed aloud.  
  
"I think our first stop will be the Digimon graveyard." Annihilator shot a serious look at Ender, and formed his right hand into a fist, "Let's go."  
  
Ender and Annihilator flew out of the floating citadel, and headed directly downwards to the Digimon graveyard. They both threw beams of darkness at tombstones repetitively. Soon the graveyard looked like a junkyard of ruins.  
  
"Where to next?" Ender asked Annihilator.  
  
"To the Digimon valley!" Annihilator laughed as he pointed to a mountain.  
  
"Let's do it!" Ender blasted off, leaving Annihilator behind.  
  
"Wait up!" Annihilator shouted and flew off to reach Ender's side.  
  
************************  
  
The power of two evil alliances united made extreme progress in evil activity and the increase of disadvantages for good. The Celestial Digimon had no access to the citadel's databases, therefore leaving all good with limited knowledge. Confusion ran through the Digital World as Ender and Annihilator were collecting data from it.  
  
************************  
  
Kouji, Izumi, Tomoki, Junpei, Bokomon and Neemon walked, while Patamon flew, along the forest path in search for answers. Izumi felt a headache coming on, so she requested for everyone to stop and rest for a while. Izumi didn't only have time to rest, but she also had time to think about Takuya, and what happened to him.  
  
"Izumi?" Kouji came to Izumi's right side and felt her forehead; making sure that she didn't have a fever.  
  
"What is it Kouji?" Izumi asked with a soft voice.  
  
"I just wanted to know what's on your mind."  
  
"Nothing's on my mind," Izumi bent her head down, and moved her bright eyes to the right, hoping that Kouji would leave.  
  
"Izumi, can't you trust me?" Kouji realized that Izumi wasn't buying it, so he decided to leave her alone and join the others for some Digimon berries.  
  
"Finally he left!" Izumi sighed and started to think again, "I wonder what Takuya's up to."  
  
Izumi's mind started to settle down when she heard the others singing a joyful song. She couldn't stand it anymore so she got up, wiped off the leaves on her skirt and walked over to the other chosen children to have some berries.  
  
"Where should we go now?" Kouji asked, concerned about Takuya.  
  
"We should go to the Digimon valley, I heard the people there are very friendly!" Bokomon spoke out loud, trying to grab everyone's attention.  
  
"The Digmon valley it is," Neemon and Patamon laughed. With those last words, they all stood up and headed north for the mountains. 


	3. Reunion

Never Forgotten - Chapter Three - Reunion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Buckets of rain poured to the ground. The chosen children became very tired and hungry.  
  
"We'll eat in the valley as soon as we get around this mountain!" Kouji exclaimed.  
  
"Good thinking!" Junpei rubbed his hands together and licked his lips.  
  
"But for now think with your head and not your stomach," Bokomon slapped Junpei's leg.  
  
"Ouch that hurt!" Junpei scowled and started caressing the mark that Bokomon left him with after his slap.  
  
"Well, what were you expecting?"  
  
"Will you people be quiet and continue walking along the mountainside," Izumi yelled as she looked down and saw how damp her clothes were, "Hurry up!"  
  
The chosen children walked for hours and hours until they finally reached the Digimon valley. What they saw was not pretty. The houses were on fire and Digimon were lying on the ground helplessly.  
  
"I bet Takuya was here!" Patamon changed his happy expression into an angry expression. He started flapping away to one of the houses and tried to put out the fire with his attack.  
  
"Patamon, come back here," Bokomon yelled at Patamon and ran after him.  
  
"What should we do now?" Izumi asked unhappily.  
  
"There's only one thing left to do," Tomoki stuck up his index finger.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Neemon asked.  
  
"Look for Takuya and reason with him."  
  
"Why should we reason with him, when we can easily knock him out?" Junpei bent down, grabbing his knees, and looking into Tomoki's eyes.  
  
"If Takuya was able to do all of this by himself," Tomoki pointed to the houses on fire, "Think of what he'd do to us!"  
  
"He's got a point Junpei," Izumi eyes went gloomy and she almost gave up hope until she heard a bird take off to the sky. "What the?" All of the chosen children looked up to the sky in aw. A black Digimon followed the giant red bird. The red bird caught sight of the chosen children, so he signalled the black Digimon to head to the ground. The red bird passed by on top of the children creating a major whirlwind that sent them flying backwards to the ground. The black Digimon landed next to the red bird, which turned out to be Ardhamon.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi called out to Ardhamon.  
  
"You know these fools Ender?" The black Digimon asked.  
  
"Not really," Ender looked at Annihilator.  
  
"Good then!" Annihilator laughed with humor, "Let's destroy them!"  
  
"All right, after you."  
  
"No, I insist, after you!"  
  
"All right, I'll destroy them all by myself."  
  
"If that's what you wish to do, then do it."  
  
"Get ready to be destroyed!" Ender yelled at the chosen children. He created beams between his claws and directed his arms towards the children. Without hesitation Ender released the force he created, and blasted the wall of rock behind the chosen children. "I refuse to miss a second time!" Ender growled and put up his arms, creating a giant ball of fire that kept growing by the second. "Get ready to die."  
  
"Takuya, don't do it," Izumi cried out loud. Junpei looked beside himself and was astonished by the fact that Izumi was asking for mercy.  
  
"Why don't you make me?" Ender growled in anger as he raised his hand and was ready to strike the blonde girl that lay before him, but for some reason his arm froze. He looked at the girl in front of him. Her green eyes showed no fear, instead they showed hope, light and care. He was afraid to see the dreadful outcome of the blast. He was going to take no chances, so he swung his arm down. At that moment Tomoki, Junpei and Kouji nodded to one another and evolved into their beast spirits. All of them headed for Takuya in their battle positions. Each of them took one side and embraced Takuya with all their might. Izumi looked up. She saw Ardhamon there. He was panting heavily trying to fight off the legendary warriors. He returned back to Takuya and Tomoki, Kouji and Junpei backed away from him. A slight smile crept on to Izumi's lips. Takuya's goggles gleamed in the reappearing sun. His chocolate brown eyes were shimmering. She got up and slowly started walking towards him. He just stood there in a trance with a blank expression on his face that made him look like he was paralyzed.  
  
Izumi looked into Takuya's eyes. The smile on her face grew bigger. This time there was no doubt that it was Takuya. She knew it was their goggle-headed leader. She walked up to him completely and grasped him with her arms in a tight hug. The warm hug triggered something in Takuya. His head was swirling with many questions. His arms tempted to return the hug but they wouldn't move. A voice in his mind told him to push her away, but he couldn't.  
  
Junpei watched with wide-opened eyes and jaws. He felt a cold jacket of jealousy wrapping his solid heart. He wanted to stop what was in progress right away, but he didn't know how. He grit his teeth in anger. He felt so betrayed.  
  
Izumi loosened her tight hug into a soft and caring hug, as tears made their way down her cheeks. Izumi brought her head closer and closer to Takuya's.  
  
"Ender, What are you doing?" Annihilator suddenly interrupted. Takuya moved away from Izumi and stared back at Annihilator who had been there the whole time.  
  
"Perfect timing," Junpei thought, as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Let's leave this place, and destroy them later, when we have the time!" Annihilator commanded, "But for now we got to do some destroying in other places!"  
  
"I understand," Ender put down his head and evolved back into Ardhamon, "Let's head to the Village of Beginning now!" Ender lifted himself off of the ground and took flight into the dark sky.  
  
"Why is he always in front of me?" Annihilator complained and took off after Ender. 


	4. The Village of Beginning

Never Forgotten - Chapter Four - The Village of Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
The sky was now completely covered in dark uninviting rain clouds. Izumi wiped away the dried-up tears that were covering her face.  
  
"Do we follow him?" Tomoki spoke up after a deafening silence.  
  
"It's best if we don't!" Junpei replied, knowing what's good for him.  
  
"No, we have to, or he's going to destroy the Village of Beginning!" Izumi moved her eyes surveying the three boys she had grown to know. She let out a sigh because they looked very tired from their last battle. "Fine then," she muttered unwillingly. Izumi turned back towards the direction where they last saw Takuya before his take off. Tomoki ran up to her and grabbed her left hand.  
  
"Takuya's going to be okay, right?" Tomoki asked as he looked up to her with determination in his eyes.  
  
"I honestly don't know what to believe, Tomoki," Izumi's eyes turned gloomy due to sorrow.  
  
"Well, we've got to help him, before he gets himself into a lot of trouble!"  
  
"I know, but you guys seem so tired from your previous battle."  
  
"Not to worry! We'll persuade Kouji and Junpei to follow Takuya with us."  
  
"How exactly do we plan on doing that?"  
  
"Easy! Just do your girl charm on Kouji and Junpei!" Tomoki smiled with his eyes closed.  
  
"Well... I'll give it a try!" Izumi walked up to Junpei first, who was lying down on a boulder. "Junpei, will you please come with Tomoki and I to the Village of Beginning? It would break my heart if we don't go." Junpei wasn't listening; instead, he was daydreaming about Izumi having dinner with him at a five-star restaurant.  
  
"Of course!" Junpei responded. Izumi gave a small, short giggle and winked at Tomoki.  
  
Izumi knew who was next, and thought it would be a challenge to convince Kouji to come along. She decided the best approach to this problem was to tell Kouji how much Takuya meant to them. She walked to her left and saw Kouji sitting on a boulder. She took a deep breath before she began to speak to him. "Kouji?" Izumi snapped Kouji to his senses.  
  
Kouji looked up at Izumi, "What is it?"  
  
"Will you come with the rest of us to the Village of Beginning?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Kouji got off of his boulder right after Junpei rolled off of his.  
  
"Well, that was easy!" Izumi thought and turned around to give Tomoki another wink.  
  
************************  
  
They hiked up the mountain on the other side of the Digimon valley. The wind blew in their faces harshly. "Perfect now the winds against me!" She thought to herself with a sigh. The clouds were darker than ever and Izumi had a bad feeling about what was happening in the Village of Beginning. She turned around to look at the others. They were struggling to try to keep up with her, but it was no use, she was way too far ahead. Dust started to pile up in gusts of wind and blew against the chosen children. As they went higher up the mountain, the dusty wind began to weaken and fade away.  
  
Kouji, Tomoki and Junpei finally caught up with Izumi and they all looked at her with concerned eyes. Izumi sped up and beat the rest to the top of the mountain.  
  
"Mama, why won't Izumi take a break?" Patamon asked from on top of Bokomon's head.  
  
"Because she cares for him," Bokomon answered shortly. They all nodded. Even Junpei had to admit that Izumi really did care for Takuya.  
  
Izumi couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to get to the Village of Beginning faster.   
  
"Junpei, let's spirit evolve so we can get to the Village of Beginning faster!" Izumi commanded. Junpei spirit evolved at the same time Izumi did. "All right! Junpei, take Kouji, Bokomon and Neemon with you and I'll take Patamon and Tomoki with me.  
  
"Got it!" Junpei grabbed his passengers and flew of off the mountain. Izumi didn't want to waste any more valuable time so she did the same.  
  
************************  
  
"So what was up with those pathetic children?" Annihiliator asked from behind the swiftly flying Ender.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ender asked with a raspy voice.  
  
"Well, I didn't like how close you were getting with that girl!"  
  
Ender let out a small growl. "I do not know what you speak of, Annihilator."  
  
"You know exactly what I speak of!" Annihilator spoke angrily, "You were making direct contact with that worthless child. We're going to have to destroy her and her supporters."  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"Fine, I'll drop the subject, but you should consider destroying them, or I will!"  
  
************************  
  
Izumi and Junpei flew side by side, although Izumi tried to keep her distance.  
  
"We're going to have to speed up!" Izumi yelled to Junpei and made a right turn, desperate to reach the Village of Beginning before Takuya and his evil partner do.  
  
"Right!" Junpei followed along behind her.  
  
They kept flying until they saw something in the ground sparkling. Izumi guessed it might be the Village of Beginning, so she looked at Junpei and pointed to the sparkling portion of the ground and dived towards it.  
  
When Izumi saw that there was a giant tree covering decorated eggs, she knew it was their destination. Junpei landed shortly after Izumi did and he released his passengers on the ground. Izumi looked around franticly trying to see if Takuya had made it yet.  
  
"I've got a question," Bokomon raised his right hand, "What do we do when Takuya gets here?" The question worked its way through the children's systems and they came up with nothing.  
  
"You know what we really need now?" Kouji implied.  
  
"What?" Junpei asked in wonder.  
  
"A good night sleep!" Kouji smiled. Everyone except Izumi nodded. She didn't really like the idea at all, but everyone else agreed with Kouji's idea, so she decided to go along with it.  
  
The chosen children made camp and rested their bodies for the day that lay ahead of them.  
  
************************  
  
"Faster, Ender, faster!" Annihilator yelled from behind. Ender just nodded and boosted up his speed. They both headed in for a landing.  
  
"There it is!" Ender smiled.  
  
"Sure is," Annihilator laughed with humor.  
  
"Let's destroy this place once and for all," Ender yelled.  
  
Do the chosen children have a chance of survival? Will Ender ever stop his evil ways and rejoin the good guys? You'll only know for sure on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	5. Dawn of a New Relationship

Never Forgotten - Chapter Five - Dawn of a New Relationship  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
As the sun slowly set in the west, beams of warm colors lit up the mountaintops like candles in the sky. When the colors faded away, a dark blue was revealed. It was a spectacular sight.  
  
The chosen children slept silently and comfortably, except for Izumi who was restless and was hardly getting any sleep. She decided to get up and take a stroll around the village. She didn't get far when she overheard two grouchy voices. She crawled behind a bush and listened carefully.  
  
"Let's destroy this place once and for all," Ender yelled.  
  
"Let's not waste anymore time Ender," Annihilator clenched his fist, "Destroy this place quickly."  
  
"Not to worry Annihilator. I'll have this place fried in no time." Ender held up his arm and forced out energy from the tips of his claws and formed a fireball. He directed and released the blast at the Village of Beginning. At that same exact split second two blue dragon Digimon emerged from lightly colored yellow and red Digimon eggs. They clashed into the bolt of fire and were fried to a crisp. "What was that?" Ender looked at the remains of the two dragon Digimon and spat on the ground. "We'll come back later, in the day, so we can finish our unfinished business."  
  
"All right!" Annihilator reacted quickly and flew to the sky. Ender took off after him in rage to be in front of Annihilator.  
  
Izumi was shocked and furious that Takuya was about to blow her up with his attack, but she was also proud that she gained some knowledge. Now she knew that Takuya's new name was Ender and his companion's name was Annihilator. She also found out that they're planning on destroying the Village of Beginning in the day, therefore she and the others have to be ready. Izumi ran back to camp and gave a startling sound to the other chosen children. They all arose from their sleep.  
  
"What are you doing, Izumi?" Tomoki opened and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Wake up everyone! We need to be ready for tomorrow." Izumi didn't want to waste anymore time, so she started explaining everything that had happened previously, and the other chosen children were stunned to hear that Takuya was about to blow up the Village of Beginning while they were still in it.  
  
"You're right Izumi, this is a case where we better start preparing," Kouji lifted himself from his comfortable seating position and took a stand. Everyone else got up after him and began to make weapons with the limited resources of the Village of Beginning.  
  
"It looks like today's the day, huh?" Ender asked without expression.  
  
"Yes!" Annihilator laughed.  
  
"Well then let us continue our reign of terror!" Ender smiled, stood up, and took off to the sky.  
  
"Why am I always the one that's being left behind?" Annihilator growled to himself and took off after Ender.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at the Village of Beginning. They got real close above it and prepared for landing. As they were about to reach the ground, something hit both of them in the ribs. They were sent backwards a bit, due to the fast and strong force of the object. They looked down and studied the ground that lay under them. Ender realized that it was the chosen children. Annihilator was struck again with the same object and was sent flying backwards as he slowly descended to the soft grass of the Digital World. Ender knew that he was next so he quickly moved out of the way as the same object struck his right shoulder and wounded his shoulder blade. He was fully aware now that he was up against rock-hard stones.  
  
"Who are you to damage my armor?" Ender growled loudly and sent raging balls of fire towards the chosen children.  
  
"No!" the chosen children yelled in unity which activated Takuya's D-Scanner. Takuya felt something sharp deep in his heart. He caressed his stomach and yelled at the pain he was experiencing. He now knew what he had to do...   
  
Light engulfed Takuya and his body was trembling during the purification. When his purification was complete, Ardhamon intercepted his own attack when it was about to crash into the surface of the Village of Beginning. The chosen children took cover from the blast to a nearby bush and hoped that Takuya would survive the event. Gusts of wind gathered and blew around Takuya. The chosen children were curious to see whether Takuya was still alive or not. It took about half a minute before the dust cleared away and revealed Takuya injured on the ground. Takuya was shivering as he tried to get up. Izumi ran to him to comfort him. The rest of the chosen children were paralyzed and couldn't budge.  
  
Izumi cried on Takuya's chest in anguish. Takuya started coughing and arose from his daze. Izumi smiled and gave Takuya a big hug...  
  
Takuya lied down on the big tree in the center of the Village of Beginning with peace surrounding him. Izumi was the happiest out of all of the chosen children that Takuya was back to his normal self again.  
  
Kouji dropped by Takuya and started a small conversation with him.  
  
"So...?" Kouji started.  
  
"Looks like you haven't changed," Takuya smiled, comparing Kouji with his older self.  
  
"Whatever. I just came by to ask you if we're still best friends even after the big incident?"  
  
"Of course we're still best friends, even though I grew hatred for you while I was Ender. In other words our friendship has been renewed."  
  
"It's good to hear that, Takuya!" Kouji smiled back at Takuya and walked away to meet the others for lunch.  
  
The group traveled until sunset, when they saw a beautiful beach. Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, Patamon, and Bokomon hit the sandy beach and ran all the way across it, leaving Takuya and Izumi standing like metal poles, as the wind brush up against them.  
  
"You going with them?" Takuya asked Izumi.  
  
"No, I'd rather spend some time with you Takuya!" Izumi walked a bit until she found a nice soft place to sit down. She took a seat and gestured Takuya to sit next to her. It wasn't long before Izumi started a conversation.  
  
"You know what Takuya?" Izumi asked with a peachy smile on her face as she sat beside Takuya in front of the sparkling ocean. The sun reflected off of the glazed surface of the silky warm water. Beautiful colors were produced in the depth of the ocean.  
  
"What is it Izumi?" Takuya smiled calmly.  
  
"I thought that the only reason I was sent to this world was for one cause, which was to learn about myself and learn how to get along with others. But it turns out that the purpose of me being here is more than that. It just feels so weird that I'm the only girl in the group. But that fact was made up for by the fact that I was also brought to this magnificent world to learn about love."  
  
"I think I understand what you mean."  
  
"Takuya you don't have to understand. All I want you to understand is that I love you, Takuya!"  
  
"Izumi... I feel the exact same way as you do..."  
  
Izumi smiled at Takuya's handsome face and leaned towards him for a kiss. Takuya embraced her lips with his and he wrapped his arms around Izumi's lovely body. Izumi's tongue dived into Takuya's mouth and met with Takuya's tongue. Izumi leaned forward some more which caused Takuya to fall backwards, and Izumi to be on top of him. They both rolled down the sandy hill, in each other's arms, and onto the beach. When they stopped at the beach Takuya lifted Izumi from his stomach and set her aside. They were both laughing and giggling. They knew it was all over and they could live together for eternity. 


	6. The Secret

Never Forgotten - Chapter Six - The Secret  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Author's Note: Triple stars (***) indicate a flashback scene.  
  
Takuya woke up with excitement, and could clearly remember the moment he shared with Izumi yesterday. He looked to his right and saw Izumi sleeping like a graceful butterfly. Takuya smiled and kissed Izumi on her soft cheek. Izumi woke up after she felt warm lips pressing against her cheek.  
  
"Morning Takuya!" Izumi sat up and hugged Takuya.  
  
"Good morning to you too Izumi!" Takuya wrapped his own arms around Izumi, and then engaged her in a kiss.  
  
BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! Takuya pulled away from Izumi and looked at his waist. He realized that his D-Scanner was lighting up. He quickly snatched it off the rim of his shorts and pushed the respond button.  
  
"Takuya Kanbara!" Ophanimon's face was lit up on the screen of the small device.  
  
"Ophanimon!" Takuya smiled with glee.  
  
"Long time no see, eh?" Ophanimon smiled back. Izumi looked over Takuya's shoulder to see what was going on.  
  
"Yeah! You're right. Well, anyways, was there something in particular you wanted to tell us about?"  
  
"Yes, actually there is. That's why I called you up. There has been a disturbance in the Digital World's archived database. I collected some information concerning this situation. The attacker is someone by the name of Annihilator."  
  
"Annihilator?" Takuya and Izumi thought in confusion.  
  
"Oh, yeah! We forgot to take care of that worm." Takuya stood up with anger.  
  
"Well, now's your chance. I will give you his current location, and then I'm afraid you're on your own because that's all I know for now."  
  
"That's okay, just tell us where he is and we'll put a stop to him once and for all."  
  
"All right. You will be able to find him at the Graveyard of Ending. Here's a map that indicates your present location and Annihilator's location." Ophanimon's face was replaced with a map that looked complicated.  
  
"Thanks Ophanimon. We'll be heading to the Graveyard of Ending right now."  
  
"Great," Ophanimon's voice was projected from Takuya's D-Scanner, then it disappeared.  
  
"Well, we better get the others and stop Annihilator," Takuya grinded his teeth and then took Izumi by the hand. Takuya and Izumi started running hand in hand until they reached the forest. Takuya was suspicious since he couldn't find the rest of his friends anywhere. They kept running when they landed on a familiar dark circle that was engraved in the ground. Takuya was being drenched in sweat...  
  
***Light surrounded darkness in a great battle. Takuya ran into the dark circle engraved in the centre of the temple and yelled. His yell of anger made a sound that shattered glass and collapsed buildings. Takuya was not worried a bit of what would happen to his friends. He was trapped in the digital world and he didn't know his way out. His body began to levitate. Tears slipped away from his eyelashes. His body was trembling with fear. There was so much that he wanted to know, but couldn't figure out. Izumi's face brightened with fear. She couldn't bear the sight of Takuya, one of her best friends, being tormented by the darkness.***  
  
"Takuya?" Izumi tried to grab Takuya's attention, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that..." Takuya took a deep breath and gulped,"...that's the reason how this all started!" Takuya sobbed as he pointed at the dark circle engraved in the ground. "Last time it was in the temple though. How'd it get here?"  
  
"Takuya. Now I remember what I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" Takuya turned his face and looked into Izumi's sparkling eyes.  
  
"How did this adventure begin? What I mean is, how'd you get in the temple and what happened to you before you were reincarnated?"  
  
"First of all I wasn't reincarnated, because I never died to begin with. What really happened was, when I was angry with myself for not being able to return to the real world, I ran into a strange temple. When I entered I wished that I could go back home, then I was immediately snapped to the dark circle and started to feel pain. After some time you and the rest of the guys showed up and you and Kouji tried to help me out. After that I was transported to Annihilator's mind chamber and was hypnotized into becoming evil."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Izumi looked shocked. "I think I saw that dark circle before somewhere else when you were evil. Oh yeah, now I remember. It was the first time I met you as 'Ender' and I was on the same dark circle."  
  
*** "Who are you? Pathetic intruder!" a weird dark figure screeched with anger and kicked Izumi away from the centre of what seemed to be a circle engraved in the ground.  
  
"My name's Izumi, who are you?" Izumi's face went blank and her body began to tremble with fear that she never felt before.   
  
"That does not concern you!" The dark figure became slightly darker.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Why should I, when I can destroy you?" laughed the dark figure.***  
  
"Maybe the circle has to do something with destiny."  
  
"Or maybe it has to do something with love. Because as you can see, the only times we see these dark circles are when we're together."  
  
"Maybe you're right, but right now we have to destroy Annihilator!"  
  
"Okay, let's go." Izumi gave her last words and started to run again with Takuya close behind her. They quickly started heading south of the Digital World to get to the Graveyard of Ending.  
  
Everything seems to be running smoothly, but will things go wrong? Will Takuya become evil again? Will Takuya and Izumi defeat Annihilator? Will they ever find their friends? What will happen since Takuya and Izumi are all alone? All of these questions, and more, may be answered on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	7. The Darkest Hour

Never Forgotten - Chapter Seven - The Darkest Hour  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
It was getting extremely dark in the Forest Terminal, and Annihilator seemed to be enjoying his little game of "spy on Takuya and Izumi." Annihilator couldn't stand the thought that one of his previous 'slaves' would like such a self-centered girl. He turned around and draped his cape over his right arm. He slowly lowered it and began to change form. Annihilator was changing slowly, but rather effectively. His red eyes gleamed with darkness as he glared at the ground he was standing on. He dropped his cape behind him and struck out his claws into the ground and emitted a sharp breeze which triggered something beneath the surface. A giant green snake Digimon blasted out of the ground and sent piles of hardened sod in every direction. It roared with a raspy voice and lowered its scaly head to level with Annihilator's eyes.  
  
"Hello massster," the worm hissed, coiling around Annihilator, as it comforted itself.  
  
"Are you ready?" Annihiliator asked with a more manly voice than before.  
  
"Of courssse massster," the snake hissed, "I'm alwaysss ready!"  
  
"Good then," Annihilator pulled out a crystal ball and revealed a girl and a boy venturing the forest. "I want you to follow these two on their journey and destroy them when the time is right!"  
  
"All right massster, whatever you desssire." The snake Digimon gave a final hiss and dove beneath the ground from which it emerged.  
  
Annihilator was now all alone. He looked at his surroundings and spotted a tree stump. Annihilator took careful steps towards it, as if he was expecting something to happen. The closer he got the taller the stump became. Annihilator finally broke off into a run and stopped just before he collided into the, now, fully grown tree. He was amazed at what happened and then thought, "What other powers do I have at my disposal?" Annihilator's question was soon followed by a loud screeching sound that pierced the utter silence of the dark night.  
  
"Did you hear that Takuya?" Izumi looked around curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I heard the screech," Takuya also started looking around.  
  
"Do you think someone's expecting us?"  
  
"I doubt it." Takuya started looking around more cautiously.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Izumi asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"Think about it. The only evil that currently lurks the Digital World is Annihilator, and I'm sure he's too busy doing whatever it is he's doing in the Graveyard of Ending."  
  
"Good point, but don't you think that Annihilator still has the time to send an evil Digimon after us?"  
  
"I guess so," Takuya stopped the conversation with those last words and then he heard something passing by real fast so he quickly leapt at Izumi and sent both of them flying behind a tree, therefore dodging the attack of the mysterious screeching figure. The screeching figure became quite angry and quickly charged at Takuya only. Izumi let out a scream as Takuya was knocked backwards and left unconscious.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Izumi yelled at the figure and spirit evolved to Fairymon. She accelerated with action as she knocked out the figure the same way it knocked out Takuya. Fairymon scanned the Digimon's code with her D-Scanner and then changed back into Izumi. After the small fight, Izumi headed for Takuya to give him comfort. Izumi shook Takuya, trying to make him conscious again, unfortunately, it didn't work. She was about to break into tears, until she felt Takuya's shirt softly, pass between her hands. She looked down and saw that Takuya had his eyes open and he was struggling to get up on his feet. Izumi smiled and offered Takuya her hand. Takuya pulled on Izumi's hand and was finally able to achieve stability.  
  
"Thanks, Izumi," Takuya said with dizziness stirring in his head.  
  
"No problem," Izumi smiled with glee.  
  
"Well, we better get going if we ever want to catch Annihilator in the Graveyard of Ending."  
  
"Yeah, you're right!" Izumi started walking off. Takuya followed soon after.  
  
"Today will be the end of Takuya!" A member from the new alliance of evil began speaking, "We will not rest until his very soul is devoured by evil!" The Alliance applauded, laughed, and cheered as they looked at the screen positioned behind the speaking member. They watched as Takuya was knocked out by one of their minions.  
  
"Takuya's death will occur this very day!" Lucemon laughed  
  
"Takuya will not escape evil this time!" Annihilator grinned and began to laugh.  
  
"We must hurry to the Graveyard of Ending," Izumi yelled behind her to Takuya.  
  
"I know!" Takuya replied, and then caught up to Izumi. Without hesitation Takuya passed Izumi and began to run.  
  
"Wait up!" Izumi yelled over to Takuya and ran after him.  
  
"So, my dear alliance, are you ready to destroy Takuya today?" The speaker, of the newly formed evil alliance, asked.  
  
"Yeah!" The alliance yelled and cheered.  
  
"I think it's time to go kill Takuya," Lucemon told himself.  
  
"Ha, Takuya shall be chopped into pieces now!" Annihilator laughed.  
  
Annihilator, Lucemon, and the alliance of evil all set out to hunt Takuya down.  
  
Takuya and Izumi reached the Graveyard of Ending just in time to find a giant green snake Digimon slithering, and smashing gravestones. It hissed with desire of bloodshed and glared into Takuya's eyes as if he was seeking nothing more than revenge. Takuya and Izumi quickly spirit evolved without hesitation as the enemy Digimon approached them. Takuya and Izumi both sprung into the heat of battle as they dodged and attacked the giant green snake Digimon furiously. It was going to be a battle that Takuya would regret he ever got himself into it to begin with...  
  
Everyone seems to be after Takuya! What is it that Takuya has done to make so many enemies? Guess you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	8. His Last Words

Never Forgotten - Chapter Eight - His Last Words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Beams of green slime sputtered in every direction. Izumi screamed as a soggy piece of green liquid splashed onto her left arm and then it slowly oozed downwards. Takuya shot the snake Digimon in the eye with his lethal flame attacks. The Digimon screamed in pain with every one of Takuya's attacks.  
  
"Stop it!" A familiar voice sounded from behind a gravestone. Takuya and Izumi paused at the ominous voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Takuya gritted his teeth.  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice?"  
  
"I think I do, but I'm not sure because it sounds as if you've grown a few years."  
  
"Ha! And yet I have." He revealed himself and stared into Takuya's eyes. "I am Annihilator!"  
  
"You look a whole lot different," Izumi laughed at Annihilator's revolting new appearance.  
  
"You got that right Izumi!" Takuya started laughing as well.  
  
"You shall regret those pathetic laughs after I smash your puny little heads into these rock hard gravestones until blood spills from your eyeballs! Then I'll take your bodies and roll them down this hill and they will bash all of the gravestones in their way! Both your bodies will be torn up enough for me to burn you and then snatch out your liver, kidneys, lungs, and heart and crush them in between my fingers!"  
  
"Man, you sure have the wildest and sickest imagination I've ever heard of!" Takuya laughed even harder than he did before.  
  
"Takuya, what if he succeeds in his plans?" Izumi asked with a bit of fear.  
  
"Don't worry Izumi! Annihilator is probably one of the biggest idiots I've ever seen!"  
  
"You better take that back!" Annihilator's blood boiled and then he charged at Takuya. Takuya was too busy laughing at Annihilator, that he didn't realize that he was being attacked.  
  
"Takuya, watch out!" Izumi screamed as Annihilator plunged into Takuya's stomach. Takuya hurled into the air then he dropped and pummelled into the ground. Annihilator began to laugh evilly. Takuya groaned as he tried to get up. Annihilator shot Takuya again with his laser vision. Takuya was thrown back and then he tumbled down the mound of dirt he was on. Takuya had just about enough, so he tried to get up again and with a few fast moves he struck Annihilator. Unfortunately for Takuya, Annihilator dodged his attack and instantly flew above him so he could elbow Takuya in the back. Annihilator dived down and knocked Takuya out with his elbow. Takuya lay on the dirt motionless as his eyelids began to quiver and his lower lip began to vibrate in the sharp breeze. A bright light engulfed Takuya as he started to change back to his human self. Annihilator grinned at the sight he just saw, and he spat on the ground in disgust of the thought that Takuya was able to surpass him in the past.  
  
"Takuya," Izumi cried as she headed for Takuya. Right before Izumi could get a hold of Takuya, Lucemon appeared in the sky and the alliance of evil showed up. All of Takuya's greatest enemies were ready to take him down. Lucemon called out his attack and shot Izumi away from Takuya. "Takuya," Izumi cried again as she changed back to her human form.  
  
The commander of the alliance of evil gave a signal to attack Takuya. Annihilator, the green snake Digimon, and Lucemon also charged at Takuya to finally destroy him once and for all.  
  
"This is it Takuya!" All of Takuya's enemies roared in unison as they released all of their rage into him.  
  
"No Takuya!" Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, and Bokomon yelled as they dug themselves out of the ground.  
  
A big explosion sounded as the clash of the dark and evil Digimon struck Takuya. Smoke and dust emerged from the big attacks and left everyone in a moment of suspense to see whether or not Takuya would transpire from the massive blows that were fed to him. As the smoke began to clear, the silhouette of Takuya's body appeared. All of the evil Digimon were disappointed and they groaned in rage. Izumi, Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, and Bokomon smiled with delight and ran over to Takuya. As Izumi neared Takuya she began to lose the smile and frowned.  
  
"Why the long face Izumi?" Junpei asked worriedly. Izumi bent down next to Takuya and felt for his pulse on his wrist. Izumi was shocked with her findings, and remained transfixed for a few seconds then she collapsed with tears over Takuya.  
  
"What is it Izumi?" Kouji asked with his heart beating really fast with suspense.  
  
"He... he's... dead..." Izumi fainted with her last few words echoing in the sweet night air. Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, and Bokomon stood motionless in disbelief.  
  
"Ha ha!" Annihilator laughed with joy and soon enough all of the evil Digimon joined in on the laughter. Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei were irritated due to the fact that it was an inappropriate time to laugh and yet the evil Digimon still laughed.  
  
"You will never be forgiven for the evil deed that you have struck upon our friend!" Kouji pointed at Annihilator with disgust.  
  
"What kind of being would ever do such a cruel thing?" Junpei also pointed at Annihilator with determination of destroying him.  
  
"Takuya was my best friend, and he was also like a big brother to me, and for that I will not allow you to leave the Graveyard of Ending without your own annihilation!" Tomoki pointed at Annihilator with rage surging through his veins.  
  
"This is where it all ends Annihilator!" Tomoki, Junpei, and Kouji yelled in unison as they spirit evolved and stormed their fiercest attacks at Annihilator.  
  
"No! I won't let you destroy me!" Annihilator dodged all of their attacks, but realized his opponents were hungry for more, so he began to cower away...  
  
Is this the end of Takuya? Does he have at least a small chance of revival? What will happen to all of the evil Digimon? What happened to Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon, and Bokomon in their absence? If you truly want to find out, then I guess you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	9. Destined Fate

Never Forgotten - Chapter Nine - Destined Fate  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. The Digimon name, Transcemon, was suggested by Anime Master ZERO. Enjoy the story.  
  
"No! I won't let you destroy me!" Annihilator dodged all of Kouji's, Tomoki's, and Junpei's attacks, but realized his opponents were hungry for more, so he began to cower away.  
  
"We shall never forgive you Annihilator!" Kouji sent rapids of light blades flinging at his foe.  
  
"Your days of destruction will end now!" Junpei charged up for his strongest lightning attack and aimed it at Annihilator.  
  
"You will be dead when we're finished with you!" Tomoki narrowed his eyes and then bombed avalanches of snowy attacks at his opponent.  
  
"No, I won't ever accept defeat!" Annihilator growled. "Lucemon! Evil Digimon! Give me all of your energy so we can end this once and for all!"  
  
"Affirmative!" Lucemon and the evil Digimon agreed.  
  
"Annihilator Digivolve into... Ultimon!" All of Lucemon's and the evil Digimons' energy was extracted and then injected into Annihilator. The evil Digimon and Lucemon disappeared from sight.  
  
"Oh no!" Junpei backed away.  
  
"It is time to end all of this and make the universe mine," Ultimon laughed. "No one shall ever have freedom, evil will prosper, and all will be destroyed under my feet! I must finish this now!" Ultimon charged up for his most ultimate attack and sent it scorching in burning flames towards Kouji, Tomoki, and Junpei. The blast was extremely breathtaking and it caused the chosen children to transform back to their human forms before it even collided with them.  
  
"No!" Kouji, Tomoki, Junpei, Neemon, and Bokomon screamed. The attack was about to make contact with the chosen children then suddenly Takuya intercepted the attack with the last of his energy.  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi yelled as she got up due to Takuya's quick movement. After the gigantic attack Takuya was too weak so he fell down again.  
  
"Takuya!" all of the chosen children, Neemon, and Bokomon cried.  
  
"Do not worry," Takuya began, "I am done, but you guys aren't." Takuya smiled and started to fade away in small particles through the wind. Izumi made her last glances at Takuya before his departure.  
  
"He's really gone this time..." Izumi slowly started to form tears in her eyes. She burst into tears soon after. Kouji embraced her for comfort, but she pushed him away for all she wanted at the moment was her true love, which was Takuya. Tomoki began to cry with fear and sorrow. The spirits of all of the Digimon who fought for the path of Takuya also began to shed tears as they floated around the Graveyard of Ending.  
  
"Yes I have finally destroyed him," Ultimon laughed, "and now it's time to destroy all of you chosen children. So prepare yourselves for your demise!" Ultimon charged up for an attack with his arm cannon, and directed his arm towards the chosen children. "Goodbye forever!" Ultimon released his deadly attack with a loud bang.  
  
"Izumi," a voice suddenly called out inside Izumi's mind.  
  
"Ta-ku-ya?" Izumi stammered as she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's me!" Takuya walked towards her.  
  
"But I thought you died," Izumi backed away.  
  
"Don't worry this isn't a trick. I want you to use the last of my energy that I've stored for a long time inside of me. With this energy you will be able to transform into a Digimon so powerful that even Ultimon can't defeat you. It's a new type of Digivolution that allows me to fuse with you to turn into a Digimon."  
  
"If we really can defeat Ultimon when we fuse, then let's do it!"  
  
"All right, let's do it... Takuya!" Takuya began.  
  
"Izumi!" Izumi continued.  
  
"Unite!" Izumi and Takuya yelled together as light encircled them and they started to fuse into one being. The Digimon that they have formed quickly blocked the attack coming from Ultimon, and left Ultimon in confusion.  
  
"No, it can't be!" Ultimon shivered at the site of his new opponent. "You are the legendary Digimon!"  
  
"That's right, my name is... Transcemon!"  
  
"No it can't be! I don't believe you!"  
  
"You want to try me?" Transcemon grinned and approached Ultimon slowly.  
  
"All right then! Let's fight and see who emerges victorious!"  
  
"That's a challenge that I won't dare to decline especially since you destroyed so many things and you spread evil to most of the good Digimon, not to mention myself."  
  
"Okay then, this is it! This battle will be known as 'The Battle that Decides the Fate of Digital World'. If I win, then I take over not only the Digital World, but also the entire universe. And if you win, the Digital World will be liberated from my grasp and you decide what you want to do with it."  
  
"Elemental Fate!" Transcemon called out his attack and revealed a big ball of energy that consisted all of the elements in the universe.  
  
"Is that all you've got Transcemon? I bet you can't even throw that heavy ball of energy at me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that, won't we?" Transcemon threw his ball of energy directly at Ultimon.  
  
"Oh no, you really can toss that thing!" Ultimon tried to dodge the gigantic attack, but it was too large in diameter so it easily swallowed up Ultimon into a big blow. Kouji, Junpei, Tomoki, Neemon, and Bokomon stared at Transcemon enviously.  
  
Ultimon appeared to be a worthier opponent than Transcemon thought as he emerged from the ball of energy safely, but with a lot of bruises and scratches.  
  
"You cannot destroy me that easily Transcemon!" Ultimon tossed a few discs of fire to distract Transcemon so he could power up for his ultimate manoeuvre, but what Ultimon didn't know was that Transcemon was also powering up for his ultimate manoeuvre too as he dodged Ultimon's pitiful attacks easily.  
  
As soon as both of the Digimon collected all of the energy they needed they both shot their attacks at each other. The furious attacks collided together and made a deafening sound. The attacks were almost equal in strength as they struggled to get past each other. Transcemon's attack had a special ability that it used instantaneously which allowed it to merge with its competitor and use its energy to harm the enemy. Ultimon realized that his plan had backfired so he tried to escape while he still had the chance. Transcemon was too fast for him, which was evident as he caught up to Ultimon and threw him into his attack.  
  
"NO!" Ultimon yelled as he was devoured by the attack...  
  
Is this really the end of Ultimon? Does he have at least a small chance of revival in the gigantic explosive attack? If you want to find out, then I guess you'll just have to wait and see on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	10. All Is Explained

Never Forgotten - Chapter Ten - All Is Explained  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Author's Note: Triple stars () indicate a flashback scene.  
  
As soon as both Ultimon and Transcemon had collected all of the energy they needed, they both shot their attacks at each other. The furious attacks collided together and made a deafening sound. The attacks were almost equal in strength as they struggled to get past each other. Transcemon's attack had a special ability that it used instantaneously which allowed it to merge with its competitor and use its energy to harm the enemy. Ultimon realized that his plan had backfired so he tried to escape while he still had the chance. Transcemon was too fast for him, which was evident as he caught up to Ultimon and threw him into his attack.  
  
"NO!" Ultimon yelled as he was devoured by the attack. "I will not die..." The ball of energy creased into a beam and then vanished into thin air. The sunlight penetrated through the thick clouds and brought joy upon Transcemon, the chosen children, Neemon, and Bokomon. The time had come for Takuya to leave, so Transcemon began to glow and released Takuya and Izumi from within itself. Takuya faded away into the sky as Izumi lightly landed on the ground.  
  
"Our adventure has come to an end, and it's finally all over," Izumi frowned with a hint of sorrow on her face.  
  
"Now it is time to explain everything!" Kouji began.  
  
"What do you mean Kouji?" Izumi asked as she shed a few tears.  
  
"Remember how this adventure began?"  
  
The chosen children were walking together as a group towards an ice cream shop as they were interrupted by the lighting of Takuya's D-Scanner. Takuya pulled it out fast and pushed the respond button while the other chosen children crowded around him to see what was going on.  
  
"The Digimon need your help chosen children!" Ophanimon stated quite quickly from the screen of Takuya's D-Scanner. "Evil has broken loose once again in the Digital World. We're not sure of the cause, but we know that it cannot be tolerated at all costs." The chosen children look at each other in wonder.  
  
"We'll get there as soon as we can to help the Digital World Ophanimon," Takuya replied immediately.  
  
"I'm sure that the Digimon will thank you for your help."  
  
"So how do we get to the Digital World anyways? We haven't been there for at least two years now, and I don't think that the train takes us there anymore."  
  
"That's correct. The new way of getting here is to take the airplane."  
  
"The airplane?" The chosen children looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Why do you ask, would that be a problem?"  
  
"Yes!" Takuya responded. "It will cost us a lot to get on an airplane, and all of us are kind of broke."  
  
"Do not worry. There will be a special plane in the airport near your area. You will know it's a special plane once you see it, or rather when you start a conversation with it. Anyways, I got to go now because chaos is spreading rapidly, and I have to at least try to defend the good Digimon."  
  
"Okay, bye Ophanimon!" Takuya waved before Ophanimon disappeared from the screen of his D-Scanner.  
  
"Ophanimon was talking about Annihilator when she said that evil broke loose once again. I bet he's the one responsible for the resurrection of Lucemon and some of the other evil Digimon. Also, it was Annihilator's fault that Takuya's dead now, and that we were separated from you and Takuya."  
  
"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask what happened to you guys when you were separated from us," Izumi wondered as she tried to take her mind off of Takuya's death.  
  
"Well, after we were isolated from you guys, we were sent underground by Annihilator because he wanted to bury us alive, but luckily for us we were still able to dig ourselves out."  
  
"This was meant to be," Tomoki cried. "Takuya was destined to die."  
  
"Don't remind me of Takuya's death Tomoki," Izumi cried more than before.  
  
"What do you mean Tomoki?" Neemon, Bokomon, and Junpei asked in unison.  
  
"Every evil Digimon holds a grudge against Takuya. They all hate him for the same reason though. Here, I'll just tell you the story..."  
  
Takuya was only 5 years old, and he had a huge amount of curiosity, but the only type of things that gave him the largest amount of curiosity was electronics. Electronics drove Takuya crazy because he could always see things that other people could only dream of seeing, which were Digimon. Takuya would usually sit down in front of his computer and play with the digitized beings with lots of joy, but soon enough there were arguments between Takuya and the Digimon. They were stupid arguments such as who would be "it", or other things that would be closely related. These arguments caused a few Digimon to actually turn evil and spread hatred throughout the Digital World.  
  
"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard Tomoki," Izumi giggled. "Besides, if that is true, how would you know?"  
  
"Like I said, Takuya is like an older brother to me so he usually tells me his deepest and darkest secrets. He even told me that he likes you!"  
  
"All right then, I believe you," Izumi frowned again.  
  
"So what are we going to do now that Takuya is gone?' Bokomon asked.  
  
"We're not going to do anything!" Neemon laughed.  
  
"This isn't a joke Neemon, this is serious stuff."  
  
"You got that right Neemon," Junpei agreed with Bokomon.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for you chosen children to depart from the Digital World and go back to the earth." Bokomon stated with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I guess so too," Kouji smiled...  
  
Is this really the end of the story? I guess I'll answer this question right now: no it isn't the end of the story, there's still more to come so tune in on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	11. Finding Takuya: Part 1

Never Forgotten - Chapter Eleven - Finding Takuya: Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
  
Izumi eyes began to flood with tears as she was still thinking about Takuya.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for you chosen children to depart from the Digital World and go back to earth." Bokomon stated with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I guess so too," Kouji smirked and walked out of the graveyard.  
  
"Yeah, goodbye," Junpei started to cry with sincere happiness. After getting a hold of himself, he followed Kouji out of the graveyard.  
  
"It's been great." Tomoki hugged Bokomon and Neemon at the same time. "I'm going to miss you guys." Tomoki smiled and trailed off behind Junpei with sadness making the best of his face.  
  
"Aren't you going too Izumi?" Neemon asked as he wept.  
  
"I'm not going!" Izumi jolted out those last words as she ran deeper into the graveyard. "I'm going to find Takuya if it's the last thing I do!" Izumi's voice slowly faded as she also faded in the light misty fog that drifted near the ground.  
  
"Wait Izumi!" Bokomon yelled as he tried to catch up with Izumi, but then realized there was no hope, and she was too fast for him.  
  
"What do we do now Bokomon?" Neemon asked.  
  
"We leave. We have no use here anymore. Let's go!" Bokomon sent his words flying towards Neemon in the form of a sharp breeze.  
  
"But what about Izumi?" Neemon glared at Bokomon.  
  
"Yeah? What about her?"  
  
"What are we going to do? I mean we can't just let her wander the Digital World all alone like that."  
  
"Oh yeah, and why not?"  
  
"Because she's practically defenseless against the many surprises that the Digital World has overhead."  
  
"Just leave her be. She needs space. You can't expect everything to be all right after you lose your one and only true love, do you?"  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what to think anymore, but if you think that's the right decision, then it is."  
  
"I'm glad you agree Neemon, now let's follow the others and give our farewells before they leave forever."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Neemon and Bokomon took off behind Kouji, Junpei, and Tomoki, so they wouldn't lose them.  
  
Time passed by rapidly as they ventured out of the graveyard and back into the living and peaceful world. Their destination was apparently the terminal that brought them to the Digital World to begin with.  
  
Izumi ran as fast as her legs would allow her to before she collapsed into the ground to catch her breath and think over her decision of looking for Takuya when he really might be dead. Izumi thought she had it all figured out when she really didn't, and she really didn't know what she was doing. She thought everything over for any hint of clues to ease her journey in finding Takuya.  
  
"I can't believe that he really died. I cannot and will not believe it!" Izumi talked to herself as she began to furiously weep. "This is really stupid! Why did this have to happen to me? I hate this completely. Damn the Digital World! Damn Annihilator! Damn my..." Izumi was interrupted with a familiar voice.  
  
"Izumi, don't damn yourself," The voice spoke.  
  
"Who's there?" Izumi looked around with a clouded mind. Her mind was almost completely clouded that she couldn't make connections with the voice she had just heard, but all she could make out was that it was familiar.  
  
"It is I," The voice spoke once again.  
  
"Who the hell is it?" Izumi yelled with anger and wonder.  
  
"How is it that you cannot recognize me?"  
  
"Who are you? Tell me already!"  
  
"Calm down holder of the spirit of the wind."  
  
"Stop playing this game with me and tell me just who the hell you are."  
  
"Heh! I thought I new you better than a forgetful girl."  
  
"Shut up! Tell me already!" Izumi yelled louder than usual due to all her stress.  
  
"I'm Ophanimon." The voice finally revealed itself from behind the trees.  
  
"Ophanimon?" Izumi started to shed small and slow tears.  
  
"Yes, calm down Izumi."  
  
"I can't, I just can't, especially not after Takuya has died."  
  
"There is still hope Izumi."  
  
"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Takuya's not dead."  
  
"What! What are you talking about?"  
  
"All humans brought to the Digital World get converted and backed-up somewhere in the Digital World as data. In other words, right now, you're not really a human, but rather digital data that has been converted from your DNA. So if you can find where Takuya was backed up in the Digital World you may be able to revive him on earth, and hope to see him there once you go back there."  
  
"I understand. Thanks Ophanimon. My hope has been restored and I can now continue my journey in finding Takuya."  
  
"Your welcome Izumi. I wish I could help you beyond that, but to be honest I can't, so it's really up to you to get Takuya back."  
  
"It's okay Ophanimon. I can take it from here on my own."  
  
"Are you sure Izumi? I can get you a Digimon to look after you if you want me to so he can make sure you don't get yourself in real trouble."  
  
"Don't worry about it Ophanimon. Takuya and I destroyed all of the evil Digimon, so there's nothing to really worry about."  
  
"All right then Izumi, farewell for now, or maybe forever if you decide to head back to earth after reviving Takuya."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll come back to see you before I depart the Digital World."  
  
"Okay, goodbye!" Ophanimon made her last words and floated away into the vast forest nearby.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it. I better start my journey in finding Takuya." Izumi walked along the dirt trail and she wasn't sure if she was ready for what lay ahead of her. "This is going to be one heck of a long trip!"  
  
Will Takuya ever be revived? Well, I'm not really sure, and that's why there's still more to come so tune in on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	12. Finding Takuya: Part 2

Never Forgotten - Chapter Twelve - Finding Takuya: Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
Warning: This chapter contains coarse language that may offend some readers. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
Izumi had been walking for hours, or for what she may have thought. Time passed by slowly as she ventured through the desert in search of water, or even a hint of company. Her throat throbbed and inflicted a sour feeling upon her. Her state of dehydration was very serious, and required help. As the glazing sun beamed over her, she was thinking of collapsing on the floor at any second. There was no sign of any intelligent life, or any other helpful elements on the Digital World for hours until she finally arrived at the end of the desert.  
  
After exiting the treacherous desert, there was a giant mountain in front of her and she knew that she would have to climb it in order to get on the other side or else it would take her days if she wanted to walk around it.  
  
"This is going to piss the shit out of me!" Izumi told herself as she began to help herself up the side of the mountain. The higher she climbed the mountain, the more determined she was in finding Takuya, but in the end she knew it would be a difficult task.  
  
"Hey there you moron, what the hell are you doing?" A Digimon popped out of a crevice in the mountain.  
  
"Who's there?" Izumi asked frightfully.  
  
"It is I, Elecmon!" The Digimon leaped towards Izumi.  
  
"Elecmon? I didn't know Elecmon lived in the mountains."  
  
"Well, it just so happens that I do, idiot."  
  
"Why are you so foul and mean? Elecmon are supposed to be generous. Anyways, I'm on a mission and I don't have time to fool around."  
  
"That's what they all say nowadays. Why can't it be more like, 'buzz off' instead?"  
  
"Because I really am on a mission, and I really don't have time to stay and chat."  
  
"Kids, gotta hate 'em"  
  
"I'll have you know that I'm not a child anymore! I'm on my way to becoming an adult."  
  
"Oh really? Haha! Seriously, kids really make a person laugh."  
  
"Stop calling me a kid. I am completely capable of bearing a child, therefore classifying me as an adult."  
  
"Shut the hell up, you stupid idiot. You think you're smarter than I am?"  
  
"First of all, I am smarter than you, and second of all, I really don't have time to waste!"  
  
"Well, I guess I can change your mind." Elecmon let out a startling blow from his mouth and blasted it at Izumi. Luckily Izumi dodged the attack and began to transform into a Digimon when she was cut short by another one of Elecmon's attacks.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Izumi yelled.  
  
"I am a Digimon; my job is to piss the shit out of other Digimon!"  
  
"I'm not a Digimon! And evil has been terminated from the Digital World, so there should be no reason why you are so cruel."  
  
"What are you talking about? Evil still lurks in the Digital World as we speak. Your attempt to smite evil from the face of this planet was futile. Don't you know that no matter what happens there will still be evil?"  
  
"That's not true. If evil still exists on this planet, then there must be a way to remove the evil doers."  
  
"Impossible! As long as the 'Wielders of Darkness' exist, there will be no way to completely destroy evil."  
  
"Wielders of Darkness? What are they?"  
  
"Oh how I admire them! I wish one day when I digivolve into mega, and have achieved evil to the max, that I could be accepted as one of them."  
  
"Is that why you're being so cruel, unlike the other Elecmon? Is it because you desire to become evil like the Wielders of Darkness by trying to impress them? Does that also mean that you're practicing on me to ready you for when that day comes?"  
  
"Correct. I must say that you've got good mind reading skills you foul Digimon."  
  
"I'm not a Digimon, and I didn't read your mind, it was just a good guess!" Izumi yelled at the startled Elecmon.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't get so angry, you moron!"  
  
"Who are you calling a moron?"  
  
"You! You're such an idiot. Who else is here besides you?"  
  
"Shut up, and go away! I've got way more important things to accomplish than to stick around here with you."  
  
"Fine! Have it your way." Elecmon gathered a ball of energy in his mouth and launched it directly at Izumi without any hesitation. Izumi let out a scream before the attack knocked her off of the side of the mountain. She reached out her hand and tried to grab on something so she would save herself from the fall. She suddenly caught onto a branch sticking out of the mountainside. She sighed with relief and readied herself for revenge. Izumi raced up the mountain and transformed into her Digimon counterpart.  
  
"I'm going to take you down Elecmon!" Fairymon yelled at Elecmon with disgust. She tossed multiple waves of rapid hurricanes towards Elecmon to satisfy her taste for revenge. Elecmon tried to dodge the attacks, but all of them hit him because he was too slow for an angered Izumi.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Please forgive me, will you?"  
  
"Never!" Fairymon blasted another tunnel of wind at Elecmon.  
  
"That's it! I will show no more mercy! Elecmon warp digivolve to Megidramon!"  
  
"Megidramon! Oh no, this can't be! Shit! Now I have to take down a mega Digimon!"  
  
"That is correct pitiful being."  
  
"Even though you're a mega Digimon, I still have a chance to destroy you."  
  
"Not a chance you little shit."  
  
"I think I better change to my beast form before we fight."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm waiting for you," Megidramon growled impatiently. Fairymon landed on the mountainside and changed back into Izumi. Izumi then transformed into her beast form.  
  
"I'll be taking you down now!" Izumi pulled out a fist at Megidramon.  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that, now won't we?" Megidramon laughed with an irritating croakiness in his voice. Izumi growled as she fled Megidramon's existence with raging whirlwinds. Megidramon just floated in the air, transfixed, as if nothing hit him.  
  
"What the?" Izumi backed away and knew she was dealing with a Digimon that's stronger than she thought he'd be.  
  
"What's wrong? Frog got your throat? Just remembered something freaky? Or maybe even realized that I'm a true challenge that you won't be able to overcome?"  
  
"Shut the hell up, you idiot!" Izumi became very furious.  
  
"Haha! You are pathetic, just like every other weak and good-hearted Digimon on the Digital World!"  
  
"I'm going to kick your ass! You just wait and see!"  
  
"Less talk, more fighting! Got it?"  
  
"Right!" Izumi quickly engaged in battle in hopes of destroying Megidramon. She blasted every attack she was capable of performing directly at Megidramon. Her foe easily evaded every pathetic attempt of hers and answered with several energy blows. Izumi was shot out of the sky on Megidramon's first attempt. Megidramon flew under Izumi as she fell and bashed her with his right leg upwards. Megidramon followed Izumi upwards and attacked her in the stomach with interlaced hands. Izumi screamed in pain as she struck the ground harshly. Her slow recovery cost her a hit to the head by Megidramon. Izumi screamed once again and she realized that she couldn't give or take another hit. Megidramon laughed out loud and jabbed Izumi several times until she was knocked down helplessly. Izumi began to shed small tears from her eyes and almost lost hope in everything. Whenever Izumi tried to get up, Megidramon just slashed her back to the ground with tremendous force.  
  
"Give up yet, pathetic girl?" Megidramon laughed. Izumi couldn't answer for she was in too much pain. Deep down inside of her, she really didn't know whether she should or not give up against her foe. Izumi stirred with dizziness inside her head, and decided that she couldn't get up and continue. Izumi fainted from all of the stress. The last thing she heard was a hit on the head and a maniacal laughter...  
  
What will happen to Izumi now that she's been knocked out? Will Takuya ever be revived? If you want to find out what happens, don't worry, because there's still more to come so tune in on the next chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	13. Finding Takuya: Part 3

Never Forgotten - Chapter Thirteen - Finding Takuya: Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. Enjoy the story.  
Warning: This chapter contains coarse language that may offend some readers. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
Owls of the forest hooted, and crickets chirped as night overwhelmed the scenery. Izumi was drenched in sweat, as she was caught up in a nightmare. She struggled to feel awareness once again. Izumi got up, startled, after the occurrence of a twig snapping. She studied her surroundings and decided that she was back at the forest where she encountered the evil Takuya that tried to kill her.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Izumi asked herself. She walked around after deciding that she needed to survey the area further. Izumi collapsed on the ground and cried out all of her losses. "I can't believe this shit! I lost Takuya, and now I'm too far behind to ever help revive his existence. This is bullshit!" Izumi was clueless of where she was going, and for that, she decided to stay where she was until she finally fell sound asleep.  
  
"Izumi!" A voice yelled to Izumi in her sleep. "Izumi, don't give up, there is still hope for my revival. Consider where you are looking Izumi. My data is somewhere of this world, but does that mean that it's far from you?"  
  
"Takuya. Is that really you?"  
  
"Of course it is. Who'd you expect?"  
  
"Takuya. I've longed to hear your voice once again." Izumi walked towards Takuya in her dream and embraced him with her arms. Takuya returned the hug with an addition of a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"There is still time for you to find me my dear Izumi. Just remember that I may not be where you currently think I would be."  
  
"What do you mean by that Takuya?"  
  
"That I cannot tell you and you must find out on your own for I am only a figment of your dream."  
  
"Takuya!" Izumi cried and tightened her grip on her love.  
  
"Izumi stop running away from your problems and face them directly. It's time for you to wake up and resume your search." Takuya flew away from Izumi's grasp slowly into the nothingness that lay overhead. Izumi cried out loud as she hugged herself, trying to imagine Takuya was still there.  
  
The sound of another twig being snapped startled Izumi into waking up once again.  
  
"I must find Takuya's data. I must, or else I may never see him again." With those words said, Izumi decided that she would resume her search, but this time with more determination than before to find Takuya's remains so she could revive him. As Izumi got off of the ground and brushed herself off from the dirt that collected on her skirt, she realized that she slept on top of the dark circle engraved in the ground that Takuya and she have encountered many times. Izumi was shocked and terrified. She looked at her surroundings once more. After looking around for a while, something quite interesting caught her eye. She stared at it for several minutes until a cold shiver ran down her spine and her memories and emotions took over her entire body. After remembering that Takuya was turned to evil through the same exact temple that lay in front of her, she began to cry. "This is where it all started," Izumi thought to herself.  
  
"And here is where it will all end!" A familiar voice sounded from the direction of the temple, and then revealed itself.  
  
"Oh no! It's Megidramon! I forgot all about him."  
  
"Yes, that's correct. You're stupid friend Takuya brought us here, and he also trapped me in the temple so I couldn't get to you! But since that was only his spirit doing the job, he wasn't able to hold me down for too long, and now I will destroy you pathetic mortal."  
  
"Oh shit! This is hell all over again." Izumi paused for a few seconds and realized what Megidramon just told her. "Takuya's spirit?" Izumi thought to herself. "Takuya's data must be in the temple. I gotta distract Megidramon long enough for me to get inside of the temple." Izumi looked around for any form of distraction.  
  
"Hey, Megidramon," Izumi yelled, "The 'Wielders of Darkness' called me before you got here. They said something about your good performance when you were fighting with me earlier."  
  
"Ha! You think I'll believe that?"  
  
"Well, it's up to you whether or not you want to heed my words, but remember that if I am telling the truth, you will miss your chance of joining them!"  
  
"Oh crap! You're absolutely correct. I better take my leave now, but don't move an inch, because if you're wrong about what you say, I'm going to have to distort your existence! Got it?"  
  
"Yes, yes! I think you should hurry up now!"  
  
"Yes, you're quite right." Megidramon immediately took off to the skies.  
  
"Oh yeah! That was easy!" Izumi laughed and headed for the temple. As she reached the opening of the temple, she couldn't help but realize that there was a transparent barrier conducted by magic blocking it. "This is bullshit once again! How the hell am I supposed to bypass this? This is fucking bullshit!" Just then Izumi remembered her dream and Takuya's encouragement. Her determination grew more again. She reached through the barrier with her right arm and hoped for no injuries to occur. Fortunately, she didn't get hurt, and she was able to pass through it with her arm. As soon as she reached in with her other arm, a searing pain altered her actions, and she immediately pulled away her whole body and fell backwards on the flight of stairs behind her. She screamed in pain and hoped that it would quickly disappear. Despite all of the scratches and bruises she had obtained, Izumi got up and the pain increased. She slowly began to crawl towards the temple's opening. She screamed in pain at every movement that she made. Izumi was being weighed down with all the sorrow and hatred she had, but she was fueled with Takuya's love and encouragement, and that was enough for her to go around the world with the same type of pain she was feeling at the moment. All of her past pain gathered within her, but still she was still not weighed down enough to be easily beaten. She crawled faster than before to make the most of her time before Megidramon would realize that she was lying and would return to destroy her. When she finally reached the barrier again, she quickly pounced at it, hoping that the faster she entered, the less pain she would feel. Unfortunately, the barrier rejected her again and blew her back down the flight of stairs. Izumi was overwhelmed with tears, scratched, bruises, and sadness, but she decided that she would still go on and try again.  
  
"Izumi, please hurry," Takuya's voice sounded from the temple.  
  
"Don't worry about it Takuya, I'll get you out of there!" Izumi got back up on her feet with arms held low, but with willpower held up high. She ran as fast as she could to the barrier, and once she got there, she stopped.  
  
"Izumi, I believe in you," Takuya stated with a soothing tone. "I believe that you can do it."  
  
"Yes! Yes! I will do it!" Izumi entered the temple through the barrier. The barrier sparked and illuminated as Izumi passed through it with Takuya imprinted on her heart. Their bond was strong enough to break down any barrier. Izumi sighed with relief when she passed through the barrier and then quickly raced to the center of the temple to find Takuya's backed-up data. In front of Izumi was glowing data suspended in the air. She took out her D-Scanner and quickly scanned the data with it. She then extracted the data so Takuya could be reformed. Izumi was shocked and overwhelmed as her jaw dropped and her eyes quivered with tears. Her mouth soon quivered afterwards.  
  
"Izumi, I'm back," Takuya approached Izumi slowly and opened his arms to embrace her in a hug.  
  
"Takuya, welcome back!" Izumi was filled with happiness and she headed towards her love to engage in a long hug.  
  
"Thank you for coming for me, unlike the others."  
  
"Don't mention it. I couldn't have done it without you." They finally reached each other and squeezed into a strong hug.  
  
"Well, considering that I risked my life to save the others, they should've at least shown some respect and came after me!"  
  
"Just shut the hell up and kiss me!"  
  
"Okay my dear." Takuya and Izumi engaged in a heart warming kiss that terminated all of their sadness and set everything back to normal...  
  
This is not the end, but this is the second to last chapter. I'm warning all readers that the next chapter will be rated NC-17 because of coarse language and graphic scenes. The graphic scenes will only be available on and will be excluded from this site because does not tolerate NC-17 content. If you liked the story, I recommend that you tune in on the next (and last) chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! 


	14. The End

Never Forgotten - Chapter Fourteen - The End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related. The Digimon name, Transcemon, was suggested by Anime Master ZERO. Enjoy the story.  
Warning: This chapter contains coarse language and graphic scenes that may offend some readers. Reader discretion is advised. (Graphic scenes are at )  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers who have supported me. Oh, and by the way, Takuya and Izumi are sixteen years old in this story. Now let's get on with the final chapter.  
  
Takuya and Izumi woke up in one another's arms.  
  
"I guess everything is back to normal now," Takuya made a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah!" Izumi smiled. "This is great."  
  
"Well, I guess we should get the fuck out of here."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. This forest gives me the creeps at night. At least when you're not with me." Izumi got off of Takuya and she signaled Takuya to get up too. They both walked away from the forest, in hopes of getting off of the Digital World. They both walked and talked for hours until they reached the end of the forest. It took them several more hours to get out of the desert and over the mountain. When they climbed down the mountain, they were confronted with unexpected company.  
  
"Haha!" One of the Digimon laughed. "We are the Wielders of Darkness and we heard that you pathetic assholes tricked Megidramon. That is very foolish of you, especially considering that we do not tolerate such lies that would waste our time. You two shall pay the price of death."  
  
"What the fuck!" Takuya looked at the Wielders of Darkness confused.  
  
"It was I!" Izumi yelled.  
  
"Izumi, shut up! Do you really think you're going to take care of these guys alone? Well, I don't think so. Izumi! We better digivolve into Transcemon now."  
  
"Right, I got you!" Izumi nodded her head.  
  
"Takuya!" Takuya began.  
  
"Izumi!" Izumi continued.  
  
"Unite into," Izumi and Takuya yelled together as light encircled them and they started to fuse into one being, "Transcemon!"  
  
"Nice trick," One of the Wielders of Darkness stated. "Let's see if you can withstand our attacks." All of the members of the Wielders of Darkness sent multiple dark attacks flying at Transcemon. Transcemon absorbed all of the attacks easily and left the Wielders of Darkness shocked.  
  
"This is a formidable warrior!" Another member of the Wielders of Darkness yelled. "We must merge to make the strongest Digimon there ever is!"  
  
"Let's do it!" All of the Wielders of Darkness yelled in unity and then fused together to make another Digimon.  
  
"We have fused together as well to make, Evimon!" The fused Digimon laughed.  
  
"Holy shit!" Transcemon stared wide-eyed. "What a fucking asshole!"  
  
"Let's end this quickly right now so we can go home," Evimon glared at Transcemon ominously and then gathered a ball of energy to fire at his enemy. Transcemon also gathered energy to form an energy ball. They both launched their attacks simultaneously. The balls of energy combined to form a bigger ball of energy and then it exploded with a deafening sound. Transcemon teleported behind Evimon and jabbed his back so he would become one with the explosion. Transcemon quickly cleared out of the way to avoid his own destruction. After the smoke cleared away, all evil was being extracted from all of the Digimon that had evil within them, including Megidramon. The evil collected into data, and then it was scanned by Transcemon. The Digital World was once again restored to its peaceful self again without any form of evil lurking anywhere.  
  
"Finally!" Transcemon sighed. "It's really all over now!" Transcemon turned back into Izumi and Takuya and they both smiled at each other.  
  
"I guess now it's really time for us to go," Izumi said with glee.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Takuya laughed and they set off again to get to the airplane that got them to the Digital World in the first place.  
  
Nightfall struck quickly before they were even close to the Digimon airport.  
  
"I think that we better start camp before it gets any darker in this forest," Izumi suggested.  
  
"Okay," Takuya instantly agreed. Before they started setting up camp, Takuya caught a glimpse of a small house nearby.  
  
"You see something Takuya?"  
  
"Yes! There's a house over there. Let's see if anyone is inside of it."  
  
"All right." Izumi followed Takuya towards the house. Takuya knocked the door a couple of times until he became frustrated and just turned the knob to open the door.  
  
"It's unlocked," Takuya stated. "Let's look inside." Takuya switched on the lights. Both Izumi and Takuya were shocked to see nice furniture and a soft and comfortable bed. Unfortunately the small house was made up of one room, which was the bedroom.  
  
"This sucks balls, but it's better than nothing, right Takuya?"  
  
"What are you talking about Izumi? This place is awesome especially considering it was in the middle of nowhere as far as we're concerned."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"I think we better go to sleep so we'll be reenergized for tomorrow's trip."  
  
"I'm right behind you!"  
  
"You can sleep on the bed; I'll sleep on the ground."  
  
"No way am I letting you sleep on the ground Takuya."  
  
"Then where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the bed, where else?"  
  
"But you're sleeping on the bed."  
  
"So what? There's room for the both of us."  
  
"Yeah, but wouldn't it seem kind of awkward?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Takuya, we're both sixteen, stop acting like a ten-year-old that's disgusted at the thought of a boy and girl kissing or hugging."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"All right then, I call the left side of the bed." With that said, Izumi pounced on the bed gracefully and flapped her arms and legs as if she was making a snow angel on the bed.  
  
"I guess that leaves me no choice but the right side of the bed."  
  
"This bed is so damn comfortable. Lie down beside me Takuya."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Takuya walked next the bed and pulled up the covers, ready to go to sleep, but realized that he may not sleep as early as he expected when Izumi gazed into his eyes and patted the bed, signaling Takuya to lie down closer.  
  
"Takuya, I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"I can't believe we found this place just when I was getting desperate..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm desperate to sleep as well. Man oh man am I tired."  
  
"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"All right, I'm not tired, but it'd be better if we sleep earlier so we can get up earlier."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm desperate to make love with you! I want you inside of me so badly. Will you do me the honor of breaking my virginity?"  
  
"Yeah, sure thing dear." Takuya yawned and pulled up the covers above his shoulders. Suddenly, Takuya burst out of the bed and stared at Izumi.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
"I want you to fuck me. Will you please do it for me?"  
  
"Listen, I have no intention of doing you any harm, although I love you enough to do you in."  
  
"Then do me in. I'm all yours for the taking."  
  
"I don't know about this. What if you get pregnant or something?" Takuya stuttered as he climbed back into bed next to Izumi.  
  
"I'm carrying birth control pills with me, so you don't have to worry about a thing."  
  
"How convenient of you to be carrying such a thing at such a place."  
  
"My mom says that many girls get raped nowadays, and that I should have protection at all times just in case. In other words, I take them everywhere I go." Izumi picked her pocket and pulled out a bottle of birth control pills. She popped open the bottle and consumed the label directed amount. She didn't reconsider her desire as she began to french kiss Takuya. Izumi could feel her tongue swimming in Takuya's pool of saliva as Takuya rubbed her tongue with his own. They pulled away from each other to grasp some air, and prepared themselves for the next step.  
  
!!! CENSORED: This segment is rated NC-17. If you qualify to read this segment, follow this like to read this graphic part of the story: !!!  
  
The next day they both woke with the soft feeling of each others' skin.  
  
"That felt good last night," Izumi smiled.  
  
"Ditto," Takuya smiled back at her and got up to dress so they could resume their journey back home.  
  
After walking for a long time, Izumi and Takuya made it back to earth with one another on their minds. They had lots more sex after getting married, and had three boys and two girls. Izumi and Takuya never forgot the adventures they had in the Digital World...  
  
This is the end! This is the last chapter of Digimon: Digital Monsters - Never Forgotten! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
